Talk:Scabior
Scabior's wand In the scene where the shield protecting is broken, and he catches a piece of it with his wand, his wand looks much different than the Noble Collection wand. PeppermintButler77 (talk) 18:17, May 23, 2015 (UTC) House Scabior confirmed Harry´s description of the Slytherin Dungeon in HP7. Should we list his house as Slytherin? --Rodolphus 15:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. However, it's somewhat possible that he learned what the Slytherin common room looked like from a second-hand source. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 09:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Loyalty It says that his loyalty is with Azkaban. Does that mean he worked in Azkaban or was imprisoned? I think more detail is needed TheKillingCurse 16:59, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : He was imprisoned prior to the fall of the Ministry. The source is already in the artocle. Jayden Matthews 19:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Quick question, yes he was at one point in prison, but am a little unclear about what specifically "loyalty" means for things listed here. To me "loyalty" sounds like a good thing, your loyal to family school parents, etc, but prison doesn't sound like something an inmate would be "loyal" to. Being imprisoned isn't a good thing so why would anyone be "loyal" to it.....just a thought. --BachLynn (Accio!) 20:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Good question. I would not be "loyal" to a place where I don't want to be. Harry granger 20:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Death When is it stated that he died? In the Deathly Hallows film?--Rodolphus 12:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've seen it, and yes, he dies. He and Neville duel on the wooden bridge. It breaks in half and Scabior falls into the abyss. QUESTION: Where have you seen the viedo please? It's for see it and confirm the things. ANSWEAR The movie was screened a few days ago for a select audience. I was there and saw it. I assure you HE DIES. He could have just disapparated - being a experienced wizard and all ;) THANKS thanks you again for confirm me it. and, can you tell me if Trelanwey, Sprout or Pomprey appear in the trailer that you saw? Lol, it wasn't a trailer. It was the WHOLE movie! Yes they are there in the backround. They don't have any lines though. Filch?? What was doing Filch in front of some jails?? I saw it in the first trailer and i am confuse. Alecto and Amycus Carroiw appear in the film?? Canon death? If his death didn't happen in the books, shouldn't that be mentioned? The article is supposed to describe what happens to him in the book, so it shouldn't say he is confirmed dead until proven otherwise. :Read our canon policy. Events from the films are canon unless directly contradicted by the books or J.K. Rowling herself. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:16, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Nick Moran has said that his signature quote for Scabior's character is his creepy line to Hermione before the chase: "Hello, Beau'iful." Shouldn't this quote be mentioned even more so than the one, "Well don't hang about; snatch 'em!" ? Also, what about the exchange between him and Fenrir greyback after harrry gets hit by a stinging jinx: "What happened to you ugly?" Fenrir Greyback looks up, disgruntled. "No, not you." (indicating Harry) I propose either a separate quote section be added or the quotes be incorporated in the article. If only one quote can remain, it should be the "Hello, beau'iful" quote, not the "Well don't hang about" quote.Nickimiz 06:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Scarf Can we really speak that he stole the scarf, when Hermione put it around a tree in a public forrest and abandoned it? When I see such a scarf, I would say: I have found it. I think it would be better to change the word stolen to the word found. What does the others here think? Harry granger 13:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Nickimiz 09:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Pronounciation How do you pronounce Scabior? 02:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC)wenchsammas :Scab-ee-or. As in "my knees are scabier than yours":). Jayden Matthews 07:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Great exampe! Where's the like button where you need it? 03:37, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Actually this was brought up on Mugglenet I believe as well as this is the way Nick Moran pronounced his own characters name in interviews. Scay-Bee-Or . 11:08, April 10, 2012 (UTC) CHASE I've removed all mention of the 'chase of the trio' as they weren't chased, they were dragged out of the tent. Adiposefriend 20:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) another classic book vs. movie difference. Nickimiz 02:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) First names I reckon, On Pottermore J.K Rowling should unleash the first names of these people: Crabbe Sr. Goyle Sr. Scabior. Travers. Yaxley. Avery. Selwyn. Agreed? Why is this page view sourced. 07:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) It was protected by Seth Cooper, an admin, because of Counter-productive edit warring. 15:06, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Death I'm rereading the books, and I'm sure that Bellatrix kills Scabior. She says, take him out to the courtyard and kill him, to Draco, but he refuses, so she says she will do it herself later.. Surely the implication is that he died, especially as he never appears in the books again? 21:27, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Bellatrix not only said this about Scabior, she also said it about Fenrir Greyback. Greyback was living and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, so it is very likely that she could not kill them before Voldemort came back and got furious because Harry Potter and the others could escape. So when Greyback survived, I would say, Scabior could, too. 21:41, November 22, 2011 (UTC) : That's wrong. I won't quote the whole page, but she told Draco to take the snatchers out while Greyback is kept and she hands Greyback his wands back. He's the one that leads them to the dungeons, leaving Hermione with Bellatrix. Obviously, Greyback has a much more important status, so it's the reason he's not killed. Nothing of the sort can be said about the other snatchers, there are no reason to link Scabior's fate to Greyback's.Don Silk (talk) 11:53, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Edited the part about Scabior's death, he may of survived because of that specific charm which allows the caster to come to a hault, just before he or she hits the ground. E.g In the department of mysterys were the DA fell through the doorway. Qwifty 08:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Nick Moran, who plays Scabior said, on the day of the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 premiere "And I know that I come to a really good sticky end. It's nice when bad people die bad.". Scabior died from that fall in the film. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:02, December 10, 2011 (UTC Decent-looking Snatcher? I swore up and down that I never thought Scabior would actually look decent when he was put in a film. I had him pinned for an ugly 'scavenger' quote Bellatrix. Was anybody else surprised that he looked like this? Brandie Janine Adams 02:21, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Brandie I've had done some serious research on Scabior's ring. From detailed pictures you can clearly tell the horns on the ring are single and slightly twisted at the joint to the head. The head is also elongated and does not have any ears! I searched over the web to find the correct ring, and to my surprise The Great Frog (a london based company) makes a ring that is identical to the one Scabior is wearing in the movies. And YES movie companies will buy items from actual stores. The ring is not a Stag. It's a Kudu which is a type of african animal, and I think is well suited for Scabior.